


Значит, у вас здесь война?

by beatlomanka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ГП-однострочники по заявке: Северус Снейп | Рокэ Алва ("Отблески Этерны"), "Значит, у вас здесь война?".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Значит, у вас здесь война?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ГП-однострочники по заявке: Северус Снейп | Рокэ Алва ("Отблески Этерны"), "Значит, у вас здесь война?".

\- Надо же, - протянул некто, едва различимый за дымом. – Ведь даже не пил…

Дым рассеялся, и Северус увидел своего гостя. Стройный синеглазый брюнет в старинном камзоле и со шпагой. 

\- Вы кто? – оглядывая чужака, буркнул Снейп.

\- Герцог Рокэ Алва, - отрекомендовался гость. - Первый маршал Талига, соберано Кэнналоа, потомок предателя и, - лицо маршала скривилось как от зубной боли, - в некотором роде Человек Чести. 

\- Северус Снейп, - назвался зельевар, - профессор зельварения в Хогвартсе.

\- Прелестно. Хогвартс – это где?

\- В Англии, - буркнул Северус, думая как отправлять этого… маршала обратно.

\- Зря я пропускал землеописание в Лаик, - посетовал Алва и взял со столика бокал вина. Понюхал, пригубил и поморщился.

\- Мда, не Черная Кровь. Такого отвратительного вина нет даже в Надоре.

\- Могу предложить прекрасный яд, - огрызнулся Северус. – Ручаюсь, лучше не найдете.

\- Вы с господином по фамилии Окделл случайно не знакомы? 

Снейп промолчал, разглядывая неверный рецепт. Убрать экстракт мандрагоры?...

\- Будто мало мне Армии Дамблдора, - прошипел он.

\- Армии? – оживился незнакомец. – Значит, у вас здесь война?

Зельевар кивнул. Гость довольно потер руки.

\- Местонахождение противника установлено? – зельевар снова кивнул. – Тогда слушайте. Для начала вам понадобятся ызарги. Много ызаргов…  
***

Северус открыл глаза. В комнате было темно и пусто, готовый с вечера рецепт ждал на тумбочке. Снейп моргнул и решительно его порвал.  
К Салазару такие эксперименты…


End file.
